Ia'caro Culture
Ia'caro Culture *'Home Region '''the Cirillian Dark; '''Capital 'Loarimae Refuge; Major Races 'Demialvae, Humans *'Languages 'Ia'cara, and one of Aralian or Faesong *'Cultural Skills Acrobatics, Climb, Knowledge (Nature), and (Religion), Stealth, Survival *'Weapon Familiarity' Blowdart, Harpoon, Knobkerrie Description Society Alignment The Ia'caro tend towards Chaotic and Good alignments. The wild heart of the natural world sings to the Ia'caro, and they respond with racous joy and proud abandon. From birth, every Ia'caran is surrounded by memories of their cursed people, their lost history, and the profound and numerous dangers of the Cirillian Dark. Despite this, the Ia'caran response is a fierce and resounding thirst for life, and happiness, and freedom. Surrounded on all sides by violence, fear, and grief, the Ia'caro bind themselves together and fiercely pursue that which they desire most. Religion Ia'caro practice an ancient and now unorthodox form of dualism. Mystras and Ximatia are venerated together as sisters, seen respectively as the love that can create worlds, and as the passion that can change them. This druidic religion heralds from the Age of Gods, and has passed down through the Ia'caro for generations. Worship of other deities, while unusual, is not unheard of. Gunnlaugir, Kalaetas, Linthomeral, Visstara and Zannichos are commonly seen as companions to the Ia'caro, each representing key values of their way of life. Worship of Andeveraza and Vorisius is rarer still, but not entirely unheard of. The Ia'caro have heart little of the Kurai Spirit Gods, as most of them are not naturally occurring animals in the wild depths of the Cirillian Dark. Worship of Hadeus is unpopular within Ia'caro territory. While the Allfather's lust for life rings true within the souls of these wildhearted people, his vanity and gloryhounding have always sat wrong with the Ia'caro. Furthermore, imposing one's will over another has never been the Ia'caro way. These disturbances alongside the twin damnations of his crusade against Ximatia and his warmongering on the Prime have the Ia'caro eyeing the Allfather very, very carefully. Adventurers & Favored Classes To be an adventurer is to embrace the Ia'caro way of life fully. Those daring enough to venture beyond the safety of Ia'caro villages find themselves encircled by a world of danger and predation. Hunters bringing back trophies from slain beasts, explorers charting the ever-changing landscape, and shamans navigating the spiritual dangers of the Cirillian Dark all live wholly in the wildness of their native forest, loving each moment of it. Favored classes for the Ia'caro are Barbarian, Druid, Ranger, and Skald. Ia'caro Names Ia'caro names are inspired by Polynesian and Central American naming conventions. Mononyms are common, as are titles related to one's appearance or deeds. Ia'caro Relations with the Empire While the tribes of the Ia'caro have no special hatred for the Empire, there is a tense and distant fear that exists throughout their culture. The Empire has vowed to kill or convert all who do not conform to their way of life, and as disturbing a fact as that is for the free-spirited Ia'caro, matters are made worse by Imperial hatred for all things Ximatian. When the Ia'caro take the time to deeply consider the issue, they pray that the swords and steel of the Empire never find their way to Cirillia. Ia'caro Relations with the Freemen Restrained by politics and oppressed by their own alien laws, the people of Aralia are a mystery to the Ia'caro. To enslave oneself to a rigid cast system — ''and to live so far from real wilderness ''— baffles the Ia'caro. Trade relations are amicable enough, with the bounty of the forest flowing to Aralia in exchange for modern goods and services. These interactions are always rife with not-so-subtle scorn and combativeness from both the Aralians and Ia'caro. The Ia'caro have no official relationship with the Federation of the Free Wastes or the Stahl Republic. Individual parties occasionally travel or adventure to the others' territories, but official contact is made difficult by planar travel, language barriers, hostile terrain, and the unorganized nature of the Ia'caro people. Individuals that make their way to the necrotic wastes of Nied feel a strange kinship with the humans of Nied. Category:Cirillian Cultures Category:Cultures J-S Category:Human Cultures Category:Elven Cultures